Just Wait Till We Get Out Of This Lecture
by bechloehuh
Summary: The brunette tries to protest, she really does. But Chloe is looking at her - gazing at her - with pleading eyes, and Beca has never been able to say no to Chloe. (Call her whipped, she doesn't care. She honestly can't say no to her.) "I don't think this is a good idea." (High School AU)


**Just wait till we get out of this lecture**

The brunette turns around, suddenly letting out an inhuman-like squeal when she feels something crash into her body, sending her flying onto the hard ground. Her back comes into contact with the floor, and she swears she hears it crack, or break, or.. something. She squeezes her eyes shut, ready and waiting impatiently for her inevitable death. But it doesn't come. Instead, she feels her body shaking. And it takes her only a moment to realise that it's not a thing that had fallen on her, but in fact, a who. And that who, is shaking on top of her, because they are laughing. And then Beca hears the person's laugh, and her head falls back onto the ground with a soft thud, sighing out a relieved breath of air.

"You dick." she murmurs, feeling her girlfriend giggling into her neck, feeling one of her girlfriend's hand entwine with hers as she holds herself up with her other arm resting beside Beca's head.

"You sounded like a scared baby pig." Chloe giggles, and Beca can't even bring it in herself to say anything else because, man, her girlfriend is fucking beautiful. And she honestly isn't even aware of the fact that Chloe is laying on top of her in the middle of the quad, because she can't stop looking into her eyes.

But then the moment is short-lived when they hear someone clearing their throat, and then an Australian voice mumbles something about "skinning a dingo upside down", and Beca groans.

"Shut up, Amy." she mumbles, although she laughs as the blonde holds her hands up beside her in surrender, mumbling apologies before fake coughing, then saying "it's not my fault that you two can't go a day without shaking the trailer."

"Yeah. I've never known a pair of 17 year olds who are as sexual as you two are." A voice that belongs to Cynthia Rose says, and Chloe laughs as she stands up and holds her hand out for Beca, pulling her up on to her feet again.

"We weren't having sex." The brunette grumbles.

"You were gonna if we would have left you any longer."

Beca just shakes her head, entwining her hands with Chloe's as she turns to look at her. And she smiles when she realises that Chloe was already looking at her, with nothing but pure love in her eyes. Or at least she thought it was. But then the redhead winks at her, and Beca can see the lust in Chloe's eyes as she leans in to peck her on the lips.

"Ready for this two-hour lecture?"

"So excited." she retorts sarcastically as the group of friends make their way to the amphitheatre where the lecture is being held.

* * *

"Forty five minutes into the lecture and I'm pretty sure everyone is asleep." Beca whispers as she leans in closer to Chloe.

The redhead just smirks, looking up at the Professor standing right at the front of the amphitheatre full of people. The two of them are sat right at the back of the large room. The lecturer, Dr Lester, is droning on about something or other. Beca hasn't really been taking any notice. The only thing she's been doing is watching Chloe as she doodles little pictures on her journal, and giving her the occasional kiss on the cheek. (Which the redhead thinks is absolutely adorable. It's one of the many things she loves about Beca. That, despite the fact that she hates when people get in her personal space, Beca always has to be close to Chloe. It's endearing. How, even if it's just their legs being pressed against each other, Beca always seems to be touching Chloe; reminding her of how much she loves her and craves her.)

The brunette scoots closer to her girlfriend, resting her forehead on the redhead's shoulder as Chloe looks down at her page full of little doodled love hearts and scribbled _**"I love Beca Mitchell"**_'s.

"I'm so fucking bored." Beca whispers as she picks up one of Chloe's pens and joins in with her doodling. Immediately, she draws out a perfect musical note, and Chloe lets out a soft laugh at how ridiculously predictable that was of Beca to do. (It's pretty much the only thing Beca can draw.)

"Stop complaining." the redhead replies as she picks up a green pen and starts to draw out little swirls around the page.

"How can I not complain? One hour a day with Dr Lester is enough to drive me crazy, never mind a two hour fucking lecture."

"Well _you_ are driving me crazy. If you're not gonna listen then just like, draw or write me something."

The brunette groans, removing her head from Chloe's shoulder as she sits back in her seat, but still making sure her leg is touching Chloe's thigh. She watches her girlfriend for a while as she writes down random lyrics and quotes, and she smiles when she watches her write out the lyrics to Titanium.

Before she knows what she's doing, Beca starts to tap on the desk, looking around the room to see if anyone is actually paying attention. She starts to tap on the desk with both hands, before stopping immediately. She picks up two of Chloe's pencils that she has out on the desk, and starts tapping them on the wood. The redhead sighs as she listens to Beca tap out a random beat with her pencils.

"Beca, stop." she says as she puts her hand on Beca's, stopping the brunette's hands from drumming the pencils.

"Sorry." The brunette whispers, putting them back down on the desk.

She finds herself looking to her right and then to her left, only just noticing that nobody else is sat on the back row; only her and Chloe. She stretches her neck up over the people in front of them, seeing that most of the students have their head in their hands, or are asleep on the desk. She carries on looking around innocently, before she starts to hum a soft tune. And then the tune turns into a song, and she doesn't even notice when she starts to sing quietly.

_**"If you're gay then you're gay, don't pretend that you're straight. You can be who you are any day of the week."**_ Beca sings, and Chloe lets out another annoyed breath of air at the song that Beca has been playing over and over ever since last week.

_**"You are unlike the others, so strong and unique, we're all with you."**_

The brunette then starts tapping on the desk again as she quietly sings with a small smile.

_**"If you're straight well that's great, you can help procreate. And make gay little babies, for the whole human race. Make a world we can live in, where the one-"**_

"-Beca, I swear to God."

"What?"

"Just stop. You're being annoying."

"Then entertain me." Beca whines as she leans in closer to Chloe again, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's cheek. And Chloe would swoon at the action if it was any other time, but not now. Because Beca is in one of her 'I'm-really-bored-and-I-need-attention' moods, and she doesn't just kiss Chloe on the cheek. No, she keeps her lips there. And then she blows a raspberry on her cheek, and Chloe let's out a soft laugh, despite how childish Beca is being. The brunette then opens her mouth as wide as she can, scraping her teeth on Chloe's cheek, and suddenly biting down.

"Fucking hell, Beca!" Chloe yells in a hushed whisper, pushing Beca away as she brings her hand up to her cheek. "Why did you bite me?"

"I'm _bored!_" Beca laughs, and Chloe just shakes her head in amusement.

"You're incorrigible."

"You're hot."

"Stop it."

The brunette smirks, poking Chloe's side with her finger, and the redhead lets out a little squeak. And Beca does it again, and she keeps on doing it, until Chloe slams her pen down on the desk. (Luckily it doesn't draw any attention to them. Because with what Chloe is planning to do, she'd rather nobody looked at them.)

She suddenly surges forward, pulling Beca in by the back of her neck and crashing their lips together. And Beca immediately stops poking her sides, and she seems to melt into the kiss as one hand rests on Chloe's hip, and the other tangles in her hair. It's slow and soft, filled with tongues and small, loving caresses, and they both let out heavy pants when they finally part for air.

"Why did you do that?" Beca asks after clearing her throat awkwardly.

"To shut you up."

"But now I'm just gonna be even _more_ annoying because I am now bored _and_ turned on."

"Well, let me take care of that then." Chloe says confidently as she twists back round in her chair so that she is sat up straight, facing the front. The brunette frowns in confusion, but then her eyes widen when she feels Chloe's hand on her thigh.

"What are you doing?" she asks in a quick, hushed whisper, grabbing Chloe's hand to stop her. "We are surrounded by people!"

"You said you were turned on. I'm taking care of it for you."

"That is a bad idea!"

"Keep your voice down back there!" Dr Lester yells to the back, where Beca is sat with a pale face, and Chloe smirks as her fingers drift their way closer to the brunette's crotch. The man goes back to talking about whatever this lecture is even about. (Existentialism in Literature and Film according to Chloe.) And Chloe turns to place a kiss on the side of Beca's mouth before she moves to her ear and whispers, "just try and be quiet, baby."

And Beca lets out an aggravated sigh, because Chloe knows full well what effect it has on Beca when she calls her baby. And if it's possible, she's probably made her even wetter. (Really though, it didn't take much.)

The brunette tries to protest, she really does. But Chloe is looking at her - gazing at her - with pleading eyes, and Beca has never been able to say no to Chloe. (Call her whipped, she doesn't care. She honestly can't say no to her.)

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Like you said, almost everyone's asleep." the redhead then leans in closer to the brunette again. Her lips ghost against the shell of her ear, and she breathes out softly before she takes the brunette's earlobe between her teeth. The brunette let's out a shaky breath, her hand slowly letting go of Chloe's that is resting on her crotch.

"Do you want me to cure your boredom? Do you want me to fuck you?"

The brunette laughs softly, feeling her eyes flutter shut when she feels the redhead's nails scratch across the skin under her shirt. She doesn't answer. Of course she doesn't answer. Because all she manages to do is laugh, and then laugh yet again. (She laughs when she's nervous and turned on. And right now, she's both.)

Chloe pulls away, looking down at the brunette's jeans as she unbuttons them, and then pulls her zipper down. She bites her lip and smiles victoriously when she slips her hand in, seeing that she's able to touch Beca with her hand still being able to move about a little.

"I swear to God Beale, if we get caught."

"Then what?" Chloe asks. But she doesn't give Beca chance to answer before she slips her hand in all the way, her finger immediately stroking where Beca is so ready, and so, _so_ wet.

"Jesus, baby. You're soaking."

The brunette smiles, her eyebrows knitting together when Chloe starts to stroke her cunt with two fingers. The redhead looks over to the front of the class again, smiling when she sees that nobody has moved. (If anything, more people have just fallen asleep, and yet Dr Lester is still droning on.)

She hears Beca whimper quietly as she hits a particularly sensitive spot, and she looks at her girlfriend to see that she's biting her lip; and she's concentrating so hard on trying to be quiet. She really is. But with Chloe's fingers stroking her, occasionally putting pressure on her clit; she can't help but let out small, almost inaudible moans.

Chloe's fingers circle Beca's entrance. And it's all the brunette can do not to just rock her hips forward and take Chloe inside her. She manages to keep it together though, breathing through her nose as she tries not to wonder how exactly Chloe can do this; how she has become so skilled in knowing what Beca's weaknesses and undoings are.

And yes, believe it or not, she finds it exciting that she is so close to coming already, even though she's sat in what is essentially a room full of about a thousand students. She finds it thrilling that if one person turns around now, they'd be caught red-handed, and probably banned from any more lectures or seminars taking place for the rest of their school-life. (Which honestly, isn't even that bad.)

"You want more, don't you?" Chloe asks, and Beca groans despite herself. And Chloe's finger carries on teasing her, so near but not quite enough. Not nearly enough for Beca to come, anyway. And Beca wants so bad to answer Chloe's question, to tell her that she wants more - that she needs more, - but if she opens her mouth, she's pretty sure she'll scream.

She quivers under Chloe's touch, her muscles clenching as she keeps her hands by her sides, clenching them in fists as she bites her lip enough to probably draw blood. All the words that normally spill so easily from her lips in private, all gathering up on the tip of her tongue. She can't speak though. She can't do anything apart from try her fucking hardest not to beg Chloe for more, to yell and scream, and squirm under her touch. (And she thinks, **_this is exactly what it feels like to die._**)

"I can't believe how wet you are." Chloe whispers huskily, turning her head to look at the front again as she suddenly enters Beca with two fingers. The pressure from the brunette's jeans makes the redhead push in deeper, and Beca quickly grips the table, her other hand coming up to rest on Chloe's shoulder. She lifts her hips up slightly, and Chloe smirks when she pushes in a little bit deeper, and Beca let's out a groan, but covers it up with a cough.

Then Chloe starts to fuck Beca - like, literally starts fucking her with quick thrusts, tight circles, and hard pressure on hidden ridges that makes stars burst behind Beca's eyes, - and it takes just about everything Beca has in her not to rip her jeans off and lay on the bench, and just let Chloe fuck her brains out. (To put it in lighter terms.) Because Jesus Christ, she's so fucking close. And all she needs is just, a little something. Just anything more, and she's pretty sure she's a goner.

And then Chloe turns to her and whispers, "come for me baby," and that's all Beca needs to hear before she takes a few gasping breaths, squeezes her eyes shut as tight as she can, and comes, quick and intense. Her back arches a little, and she tries her hardest to stay still, and to stay quiet. And she drops the back of her head against the seat behind her, and her orgasm hits harder than she expects. She clenches around Chloe's fingers, and her release spills from her, soaking Chloe's fingers even more than they were anyway.

And Chloe continues to rub her clit, and Beca has to bite her lip, - like, literally clamp her teeth down on it, drawing blood - in an attempt to stay quiet. Her chest heaves up and down, and Chloe's still fucking rubbing tight circles on her clit. And she has no way of stopping the moan that escapes from deep within her chest as Chloe strokes her sensitive clit, drawing out her second climax.

"Chloe. Fuck." she breathes out, bringing her hand up to bite her knuckle as another orgasm approaches. And she's gonna scream, she can feel it. She's dreading it, but she can't help it. Because Chloe feels so fucking good, and man, she just needs more of her. And she can feel Chloe's eyes on her as she rests the back of her head on the seat, so she opens her eyes, just in time to see the redhead's face lean in close to her.

Their foreheads rest together, and Chloe breaths out a sigh into Beca's mouth as the brunette finally comes for the second time. And Chloe's mouth quickly latches on to Beca's, catching the loud moan that the brunette almost let out, muffling it so it's just a quiet whimper.

Trying to catch her breath, Beca feels Chloe finally remove her fingers entirely. She opens her eyes in time to see Chloe wipe her hand on her thigh, and the redhead smirks coyly at her before turning toward the front of the room again. The brunette's jaw clenches as she reaches down to fasten her jeans, looking to her side to see Chloe staring at the front with an innocent smile on her face.

She wipes some sweat that had formed on her forehead with the back of her hand, before leaning in to whisper in Chloe's ear.

"Just wait till we get out of this lecture."


End file.
